darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Soul wars guide
The Soul wars guide is a book given by Nomad at the start of the Soul Wars minigame, or Zimberfizz if the quest Nomad's Requiem has been completed. It contains vital information about the minigame. *The guide can be used to activate in-game help features, such as directional arrows and interface tooltips. To do this, players simply have to right-click the option "Game-help" while the book is in the inventory. This guide '''cannot '''be stored in the bookcase in a Player-owned house, however it is easy to obtain another. Transcript Introduction Soul wars is an intense arena, where two teams fight to defeat each other's avatar. This is a safe arena, so any items you bring with you will not be lost on death. This guide will cover what is needed to be victorious in the arena. Index *Section 1: Getting started *Section 2: Avatars *Section 3: The soul obelisk *Section 4: Graveyards *Section 5: Extras *Section 6: Rewards *Section 7: Activity bar Section 1: Getting Started To start a game of Soul Wars, head south of Nomad and enter the red or blue waiting rooms. If you want to start a game quickly, you can enter the balance portal, which will pick a team for you. If a game is in progress and a team has space, you will be added to the active game. If a game isn't in progress, another will start shortly, provided both teams have players waiting. When the battle begins, you will be in your base's graveyard. This area can never be lost to the enemy, and you will respawn here if you do not own any captured graveyards. Next to this area, you will find your avatar's base. Out of this area, you will see a supply area with bandages to replenish health and energy supplies for you and your team mates. Be wary though, as the enemy can also access this area, so it would be wise to defend it. Section 2: Avatars Avatars are essential for victory; the team that killed the most avatars will be declared the winner. While your avatar is very powerful and can defend itself, it can be overrun by attackers, so you should defend it. If you are not working to defend the avatar, you should push forward, weaken the enemy avatar, and attempt to slay it. Only those with a Slayer level higher than or equal to an avatar's level can attack that avatar. At the start of the game, the avatars are at full strength. To weaken the Slayer level required to attack the enemy Avatar, you must use the methods described in section 3 of this book. If you kill enemy team members, you can bury their bones in a graveyard to stand a chance of your avatar having its level restored slightly. Section 3: The soul obelisk At the heart of the arena lies the soul obelisk. Similar to graveyards, you need to take control of the obelisk by having more of your team than the enemy in the area. A progress bar will fill with the colour of the team capturing it. Once captured, you and your team mates can use any soul fragments you have on the obelisk to weaken the enemy avatar's level. Soul fragments are obtained by slaying the pyrefiends and jellies that inhabit the ruins of the arena. Section 4: Graveyards There are two capturable graveyards in the arena that provide strategic points for respawning. To capture a graveyard, you must simply outnumber the opposing team in the graveyard area for a period of time. A progress bar will indicate which team is gaining control of the area. If you are killed, you will appear as a ghost in the closest graveyard that your team controls, and you will not be able to rejoin the battle for fifteen seconds. Anyone in the sanctuary area of the graveyard will not count in regards to capturing it for their team. Section 5: Extras When in Soul Wars, there is extra equipment that your team can use to help win the game. This equipment includes bandages, barricades and explosive potions. Bandages will heal 10% of your health, cure poison and heal 50% of your run energy. Barricades can be used to block areas off to the enemy. Your team is limited to ten barricades, and you can only take one at a time, so they should be used wisely. Explosive potions can be used by those who wish to destroy barricades quickly - using a potion on a barricade will result in it exploding immediately. Within the game, useful features such as directional arrows and interface information are displayed. These can be toggled on and off by using the 'Game-help' option on this book. Section 6: Rewards By playing Soul Wars, you will earn Zeal, which can be exchanged for the various rewards that Nomad has to offer. By winning a game, you will receive 3 Zeal. If the game is a draw, both teams will receive 2 Zeal. If you lose the game, you will receive 1 Zeal. In return for Zeal, Nomad will offer training in various combat-related skills (with additional bonuses if 100 Zeal is spent at on time). Nomad will sell Summoning charms according to your combat ability. If you have found the head of a Slayer creature during battle, Nomad can also use the power of the soul obelisk to return them to life as your loyal followers. Section 7: Activity Bar During a game you will see a coloured bar in the top-right of your screen. This bar represents your level of activity in the game; the more full the bar is, the more active you have been. When the game starts your bar will be completely full but will start to drain over the course of the game. As the bar drains it will change colour from green to orange and finally red. Should your bar drain into the red you will receive a warning message telling you that your bar is almost empty. Should your bar ever become completely empty you will be removed from the game due to your inactivity. You can refill your bar during a game by performing certain actions, such as dealing damage or burying bones. Category:Texts and tomes Category:Free Retrieve